Other characters theme songs
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Other characters from DP wanted their own theme tune, so I volunteered to write them one each. Which Ones ur favourite?
1. Why

"Hey Hartman, we want theme tunes as well!" yelled all the ghosts as they fazed through Butch's office.

"I want one as well, but the writer won't write me one!" said Butch

"I believe I can help," said Kittalia Phantom


	2. Box Ghost

(He's a ghost. The Box Ghost)

Yo, Boris Boxmous, he was just 33  
when he was working late at the warehouse  
It was getting late and he was tired

(He's gonna package 'em all cause he is the box ghost)

When the boxes fell, most folks had just quit  
So Boris was trapped under the card  
There was a great big flash, everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged

(Boxy, Boxy)

When he first woke up he realized  
He had Bright Blue Skin and small red eyes  
He could control boxes, disappear and fly  
yet he was bullied by the other guys

It was then that he knew what he had to do  
He had to stop all the from bulling him  
He's here to say beware for me and you!

He's gonna package 'em all cause he's the Box Ghost  
Gonna package 'em all cause he's the Box Ghost  
Gonna package 'em all cause he's the Box Ghost


	3. Dani

**Writer- lots of people have done this but it's more of a gender-bend. This is Danis backstory.**

(Whisper)

*Shes a Phantom

*Dani Phantom- Dani Phantom- Dani Phantom)

/

Yo, Danny Fenton He Was Just 14

When a curtain fruit-loop decided to clone him

Because he wanted him for a son

/

(he's gonna catch em all cause she's Dani Phantom)

/

When the clones started to melt, most folks they just quit

But Vladdy just kept at it

there was a massive mistake

every thing just changed

The gender was, of course, bended.

/

(phantom phantom),

When it started to form, he realized she had long white hair

and female eyes

She couldn't walk through walls, disappear, and fly

Without turning to gloop like the other guys

It was then Vladdy made his worse mistake

he told Dani he didn't care, now

She's here to fight him

for me and you

/

(She's gonna catch em all cause she's Dani Phantom

gonna catch em all cause she's Dani Phantom

gonna catch em all cause she's DANI PHANTOM)


	4. Skulker

(Whisper)

*He's a Hunter

*Skulker the Hunter- Skulker the hunter- Skulker the hunter)

/

Yo, Samuel Hunter, he was just 53

When he was on a hunting trip

To try and catch a rare deer

/

(he's gonna hunt em all cause he's Skulker the Hunter)

/

When his friend saw one, he started to shoot

But Samuel got in the way of it

there was a great big flash

When the bullet hit

And his heart stopped beating forever

/

(hunter, hunter),

When he first woke up he realised he was a small green blob

and dead inside

he could walk through walls, disappear, and fly

he was much more unique than the other guys

It was then Skulker knew what he had to do

he had to make a high tech battle suit

And now he's here to

Hunt me and you

/

(He's gonna hunt em all cause he's the Skulker

gonna hunt em all cause he's the Skulker

/

gonna hunt em all cause he's the SKULKER


	5. Ember

(Whisper) She's a pop star *

Ember McLain - Ember McLain- Ember McLain

/

Yo, Amber McLain she Was Just 18

When a boy asked her out on a date

They were going to go to the cinema

/

(she's going get revenge because shes Ember McLain)

/

When he didn't arrive most girls they just leave

But Amber kept saying he was late

She stayed up all night

Till the sun rose

When she eventually dragged herself home

(ember, ember),

/

When she got home, she flopped into bed

Tears running down her pale face

She was so upset, she didn't notice the house was on fire

This was the night that Ember died

Now a ghost, she was happy and free

She tried to take over the world to many times

She's here to get revenge

On that stupid boy (I think he was called Danny because she has an instant hatred for him)

(She's gonna get revenge cause she's Ember McLain gonna get revenge


	6. Vlad Plasmius

Writer- I can't be the only one who noticed that Vlad called Danny by his full name (Daniel) but he calls Maddie her nickname, not her full name (Madeline) Make up your mind, Vlad- formal or nicknames.

(Whisper)  
*He's a Plasmius  
*Vlad Plasmius- Vlad Plasmius- Vlad Plasmius)

Yo, Vlad Masters He Was Just 18  
When he and his friends built a very strange machine  
Designed to view a world unseen

(he's gonna get the girl cause he's Vlad Plasmius)

When it didn't quite work because Jack used cola  
So Vlad took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything was changed  
his molecules got all rearranged

(Plasmius, Plasmius),  
When he first woke up he realized he had a pair of fangs  
and blood red eyes  
he could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
he was much more unique than the other guys  
It was then Vladdy knew what he had to do  
he had get Maddie to marry him  
he's here to fight  
for her love

(He's gonna get the girl cause he's Vlad Plasmius  
gonna get the girl cause he's VLAD PLASMIUS  
gonna get the girl cause he's VLAD PLASMIUS)


	7. Clockwork

**Writer: ok- SORRY! This hasn't been updated in over 4 months, so SORRY again.**

 **And this one was hard to write, so enjoy:**

* * *

 _(He's a time ghost)_  
 _(Clockwork, Clockwork, Clockwork)_

Yo, The Work family, all three generations,  
Were hanging together at the park,  
It was getting late, and they were going to go home soon,

 _(He's gonna mess with time 'cause he's Clockwork.)_

When the lightning started, most folks would just leave,  
But the family just hugged together,  
There was a great big flash everything just changed,  
There molecules got fused together!

 _(Clockwork, Clockwork)_

When they first woke up, they realized,  
They had one shifting body between them  
They could walk through walls, disappear, and control time,  
They were annoyingly controlled by the observants,  
And it was then that they knew what he had to do,  
They had to change young Daniel Phantoms fate,  
They're here to mess with time, for me and you!

They're gonna mess with time, 'cause they're Clockwork,  
They're gonna mess with time, 'cause they're Clockwork,  
They're gonna mess with time, 'cause (they're Clockwork.)


	8. Butch Hartman

**Writer- Ok, I didn't want to do this, but loads of people wanted it**

* * *

 _(He's a Creator)_  
 _(Butch Hartman, Butch Hartman, Butch Hartman)_

Yo, Butch Hartman, he was just 32,  
When he pitched The Fairly OddParents .  
And it was a big success.  
 _(He's gonna write all the shows cause he's Butch Hartman.)_

When it was a success, he got a automatic green light  
And he created a show called Danny Phantom,  
It was considered Hartman's best show  
But was canceled in 2007!

 _(Creator, Creator)_

He than created T.U.F.F Puppy,  
He only wore a black t-shirt, with no pants,  
It only ran for three seasons, before being cancelled,  
He's now on his newest show- Bunston is a Beast.  
And it was then that he knew what he had to do,  
He had to get his other shows to come back,  
cause everyone's posting #GoGhostAgain!

He's gonna write 'em all, 'cause he's Butch Hartman,  
Gonna write 'em all, 'cause he's Butch Hartman,  
Gonna write 'em all, 'cause he's (Butch Hartman _.)_


	9. Dan

**Writer- Hello, this is Dan's thing- this one was easy!**

* * *

(He's a phantom)

(Dan Phantom, Dan Phantom, Dan Phantom)

.

Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 15,

When all his family and friends died.

He went to live with Unkie Vlad.

.

(He's gonna kill em all 'cause he's Dan Phantom.)

..

When he wanted the pain away, Vlad honored his wishes

But then his ghost absorbed Vlads ghost too,

The evil exposed him, fighting the hero complex,

He killed his human half!

.

(Phantom, Phantom)

.

When he looked in a mirror, he realized,

He had flame white hair, and sky blue skin.

He could lift up tanks, create portals, and ghostly wails,

He was much more dangerous than the other guys.

And it was then that he knew what he had to do,

He had to stop his past self from being good

He's here to fight me and you!

.

He's gonna kill 'em all, 'cause he's Dan Phantom,

Gonna kill 'em all, 'cause he's Dan Phantom,

Gonna kill 'em all, 'cause he's (Dan Phantom,)

* * *

 **I respond to Guest Reviews-**

 **Johnathen: Do you have any requests?**


End file.
